I'll Find You
by Mizuki Kuro-chan
Summary: RoxasxSora ficlet! there aren't enough of them..... and i luffs them! well, let's see how Roxas deals with the new kid, shall we? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Find You**

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! giggle

Well! Welcome to my new story! And to all of you who have read/ or are reading Ice Prince, don't worry! I promise you that this isn't the first step to abandoning Ice Prince! For those of you who don't know, if or when I start a new fic, most of the time it means that the one I was working on will be abandoned. But that's not the case, I just had a cascade of ideas ramming themselves into the empty case known as my head. So, in order to relieve those ramming ideas, i wrote this chapter, and a couple more are done as well. But, as is my rule, I need to get a number of reviews before the next chapter is posted. It's not a very high number peeps, so don't be afraid of the little purple/blue button at the bottom of the page! It likes you!

On with the ficy!

Disclaimer: I do not own kh. Just for the legality of it all. Man the disclaimer sucks.

**Chapter one- Anti-social**

Roxas sat at his desk, doing nothing, just staring out the window. The blond boy was very bored, and it looked like nothing was going to change that any time soon. But he was wrong. Oh so very wrong. He was listening to his music, so he didn't hear the classroom door open, didn't hear when the secretary told the teacher that the new student was going to be in this class. Didn't hear the startled gasps and whistles as the new boy walked in.

Axel looked over to his friend, noticing that he was in his own world again, so he nudged the boy with his elbow. Roxas turned to look at Axel, annoyed at being interrupted from his busy schedule of doing nothing. "What?" He sulked, turning off his music.

"Hey, did you see the new kid?" Axel whispered, pointing towards the front. Roxas rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze from the red haired boy beside him to the front of the room, where a boy was standing. Roxas's eyes widened, and his mouth opened the tiniest bit. Something Axel didn't overlook.

At the front of the room, a boy with cinnamon colored hair, multiple ear piercings, and all in black stood, glaring with intensely blue eyes. Roxas noticed that he wasn't glaring in any direction, it just looked like he was permanently angry. The boy also liked chains, and was wearing black eyeliner. His shirt was a short sleeved black button up, with a black tie around his neck. He was wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves, and had some bracelets on his arms and wrists.

"Class." The teacher nervously took a look at the kid. "We have a new student. His name is..."

"Sora." The kid, or now we know, Sora spoke up, his voice deeper than Roxas had expected, sent chills down his spine.

"Right, Sora. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" The teacher said, taking the opportunity to take a couple of steps back.

Sora nodded, leaning against the chalkboard. "My name is Sora. I'm here because I got kicked out of my last school. I don't like people, so don't talk to me unless you have something important to say. And stay out of my way." Sora glared at the class, standing straight.

"Right." The teacher was even more nervous now. "Well, the only empty seat appears to be next to Roxas. Roxas raise your hand please."

I felt a jolt run through me, and I raised my hand. Sora briefly nodded, and walked to the seat. He sat down, leaning back in the chair, not saying a word.

The teacher continued to teach the lesson, not looking in Sora's direction at all. It seems like Sora really unnerved him. Sora paid no attention, pulling a black book out of his backpack. He also got out a shabby looking pencil case, pulling out a pencil and an eraser. Roxas watched as he opened the black book, and lightly started to trail the pencil across the page. Roxas leaned over a little, to look better at the page. He was surprised when Sora looked up, studying his face, before flicking the pencil across the page once again. Axel was surprised as well, not being able to see the picture. The teacher continued the lesson, mindlessly droning on about some guy that no one cared about. A few minutes later, Sora looked up at me agin, raising his eyebrow, then bending over his book once again. He frowned as he realized that something was wrong, and grabbed his eraser, scrubbing the page with it, easing the pencil to draw the curve better this time. He nodded once, and I turned my music back on, waiting for class to end, bored with sitting there and doing nothing but watching the new kid. My music was loud enough to hear from the next few seats over, but no one complained, liking the distraction. The teacher didn't hear it, but Sora did, his hand stopping, pausing in mid-motion, sitting very still. The lyrics came on, and they were loud enough for Sora to hear apparently, as I saw him give a tiny smile, mouthing along to the lyrics.

_Are we so alone, so distant, so forgotten_

_As we think ourselves to be?_

_These are our lives, but did they even matter?_

_Are we even worth remembering?_

_These machines feed on the tears_

_Of broken lives and dying dreams._

_Throwing wrenches_ _in the gears_

_Our lives will not be lived in vain._

_When this is all said and done_

_We spent this life on the run_

_Judged by the company we keep._

_Our language buried deep inside_

_These lungs that keep us alive._

_We breathe so selfishly._

_Promises we plan to break_

_Are made in whispered voices_

_Our despair knows many names_

_We make mistakes._

_But we apologize with roses_

_That we never stopped to smell along the way._

_These machines feed on the tears _

_Of broken lives and dying dreams._

_Throwing wrenches in the gears_

_Our lives will not be lived in vain._

_We fell from the sky today_

_We melt into balls of clay_

_We sell ourselves everyday_

_Don't tell me how to live this way._

_Pushed so far to the edge_

_We teeter just on the brink_

_You can lead me to the bloodbath_

_But you can't make me drink._

_These machines feed on the tears_

_Of broken lives and dying dreams._

_Throwing wrenches in the gears_

_Our lives will not be lived in vain..._

The song trailed off, but another song didn't come on. Roxas looked at his mp3 player with confusion, scowling when he noticed the problem. The battery had died on him. _Great. _

Axel looked over at the small blond boy, surprised when the boy moodily pulled the earphones out of his ears, and stuffed the mp3 player into his bag. Sora was still drawing, and the teacher was still droning. Roxas leaned over to look at the picture, but before he could see it, Sora snapped his head up, and glared at the blond. Roxas blinked, and leaned back to his seat again. Bored, he laid his head down on the desk, sighing.

"Bored?" Axel raised his eyebrow, snickering at the look on the blond's face.

"Gee, how could you tell?" Roxas rolled his eyes, dropping his head down on his desk with a 'thud'once more.Sora looked up once more, located the source of the noise, and raised an amused eyebrow. He shrugged it off, looked at the blonde once more, and continued to flick his pencil carefully and quickly across the page once again. Roxas was curious about the picture Sora was drawing, but didn't dare to try and look again. The scratching noise of the pencil ceased, and Roxas turned his head to see Sora laying his pencil down, glancing at the clock, and putting his book away after tearing out the page he had just been sketching on. Roxas too looked at the clock, mentally counting down the seconds until class was over. _5...4...3...2...1...BRING! _

The loud bell that sounded suspiciously like a phone rang, students all stampeding towards the doors, trying to get out so they could talk to their friends before next class started.

Roxas was startled however, as someone poked his arm. Turning, he saw Sora, standing beside him with a piece of paper in his hand. "Here." He shoved the paper at the blond, turning and walking out the door as well. Roxas blinked, and shrugged, hurrying to catch up to Axel, who had seen the exchange.

"So, what's that?" Axel pointed to the paper.

"Don't know." Roxas shrugged, flipping it over, gasping in shock, Axel doing the same. On the paper was a perfect image of Roxas, sitting at his desk, propping his head up with his hand, a small smile on his lips, looking off into space.

"Oh my God!" Axel yelled, catching several people's attention. One in particular, a tall blond who looked a little like Roxas stepping out of the crowd, walking over to the boy's side, curious about what had gotten him and Axel all worked up.

"Roxas, Axel." the blond boy said, nodding at the two.

"Hey Cloud." Roxas nodded back. "What's up?"

"I was just walking by, and I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little surprised, and since you don't get surprised easily, I decided to see what this was all about." Cloud explained.

"I see." Axel smirked. "Checking up on little Roxy?"

"Roxas, Axel, ROXAS!" Roxas scowled, muttering threats under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Axel shrugged. "But Cloud, you know how we got a couple of new families that moved here recently?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well," Axel continued. "One of the new families had a kid in our class. He's even moodier than you and Roxas put together. He's really anti-social, but he seems to have taken a liking to Roxas here." Axel smirked. "He drew a picture of him. Show him Roxas."

Roxas held out the paper to Cloud, who took it, his eyes also widening in surprise. "Man, this kid's great!"

"Great?!" Axel all but shrieked. "He's FANTASTIC!"

"Yea." Cloud nodded, looking to the scrawled signature at the bottom. "S.D.?"

"His name is Sora, but we don't know his last name." Axel shrugged, Cloud shrugging as well, before handing the picture back to Roxas.

"Well, sounds like this kid's fun. Just be careful little brother." Cloud patted Roxas's head, the younger frowning and whining at the taller blond. The _much_ taller blond.

"Cloud!" Roxas slapped the older's hand away. "Don't!"

"Awww..." Cloud smirked. "But it's so fun to tease you!"

Roxas grumbled under his breath, Cloud and Axel snickering.

"Well, I've got to get to class now, you two should do the same." Cloud said, waving to the two boys. They waved back, watching Cloud blend into the crowd of students.

"Well, might as well get to class like he said." Roxas sighed. "We've got a minute and a half to get to math."

"Alright." Axel nodded, following the smaller boy up to the math room. And wonder of wonders, there sat Sora, his feet propped up on the desk, already working on another sketch. He was staring at his paper so intensely, that Roxas was afraid he would burn holes in it. He seemed to be in his own little world, when Axel and Roxas sat beside him, one on each side of him.

Sora said nothing, just continued to sketch what it was that he had been working on. It was a sketch of himself, but he appeared much younger, standing beside an older boy who looked like him. Sora was sitting in the grass, the older boy leaning against a tree.

"Who's that?" Axel pointed to the other boy in the picture, startling Sora, who didn't notice them come in. "Sorry," Axel shrugged apologetically. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Sora blinked, and turned back to his sketch.

"Okay then." Roxas shrugged at the red haired boy, who shrugged back.

"Wow, Sora you draw really well!" Axel tried to start another conversation.

"Thanks." Sora nodded.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" Roxas asked.

"My mother taught me." Sora's face saddened for a second, but returned to it's neutral state almost immediately.

"Neat." Roxas smiled ruefully. "I've been trying to learn how to draw for a long time now, but I just can't get it."

"Would you like some help?" Sora turned to face the blond, interest flickering over his face briefly.

"Really?!" Roxas was very enthused about the idea. "You would really help me?"

"Why not?" Sora shrugged.

"Hey, can you help me too?" Axel asked, hope lighting his eyes. "I'm hopeless at drawing. I'll fail art class if I don't learn."

"We can't have that, now can we?" Sora smirked, but nodded. "Fine. I'll teach you both."

"Great!" Axel smiled, Roxas also smiling at the brunet. "Hey, do you know anyone here?" Axel asked.

Sora shook his head no, and Axel grinned. "Wanna sit with us at lunch then?"

Sora shrugged, but thought about it for a minute, debating whether or not it was a good idea to get involved with people again. Sora nodded, Axel smiling at Roxas across the table.

"Great!" Roxas smiled. "Lunch is next, so we can go right from here to outside."

"Sure." Sora nodded, finishing a curve on the older boy's body on the paper.

"Sounds like a plan!" Axel commented, looking at the sketch once more. "But who is that?" He pointed to the older male in the picture. "He looks a lot like you. Minus the crazy spikes of course."

"It's...my brother." Sora said, sadness in his voice. The bell for class rang, the teacher standing at the front of the class, calling for the class's attention.

"Class!" The teacher yelled, eventually getting loud enough for everyone to hear him, and stop making noise. "That's better. Now, we have a new student joining us today. Would Sora Dark pleas stand up."

Sora glared, standing up slowly. The teacher smiled, and Sora just continued to glare.

"Now, I'm sure you know what you're doing in math, as your mark in your last report states." Sora nodded, and sat back down. "Right then." The teacher looked at some papers in his hand. "It sais here that you actually enjoy math."

Most of the students turned to look at the brunet with shock written on their faces. Roxas and Axel included.

"What?" Sora's voice was cold, scaring some of the students into turning around. The rest didn't want to start something, and also turned back to face the front.

"Is something wrong?" The teacher looked back to Sora, who shrugged.

"Not anymore." his voice was a little less cold now.

"Good." The teacher turned to write something on the blackboard, starting the lesson. It was a very boring class.

Owari

Owari- end.

So, what did you think? Please let me know in the form of a review! Please? Oh, and I don't own the song used in this chapter. That was Tip the Scales, by Rise Against. Good song! YAY! dances


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Find You**

Hellos again! If you're here, that must mean that you read the first chapter of this horrible mess, and decided to see what else I could come up with. So, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. I also did not invent coffee, which I really regret. I mean, who'd of thought that they could pack so much hyper into a cup of liquid?

**Chapter two- huggin' the new kid!**

"Well, now that class is over," Axel was eagerly waiting for the blond boy to finish packing his notes in his bag, dancing with impatience "We can go EAT!"

"Wow, Axel loves his food." Sora smirked.

"That's not all he loves." Roxas slyly added, Axel blushing slightly at the statement.

"Oh, can it ROXY!" Axel laughed as Roxas snarled with anger, glaring at the taller boy.

"Roxy?" Sora raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah." Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Roxas's nickname. He hates it."

"I see." Sora nodded his head slowly. "Are you ready?"

"Yup." Roxas nodded, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Ready!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Axel was jumping around with eagerness.

"Dude." Sora shook his head. "Chill."

"He's not going to listen." Roxas said, blushing when Sora turned to look at him, raising his eyebrow once again. "He's like a love struck puppy." Roxas shook his head again.

"Livestock puppy?" Sora was amused by this.

"Yeah." Roxas looked closely at Sora's face to see how he would react to the next sentence Roxas had to say. "Axel wants to see his boyfriend."

"I see." Roxas waited for any negative comments. "What's his name?"

"RIKU!" Axel sprinted down the hallway, scattering people, most knowing it was an everyday occurrence, moving out of the way with haste before they were trampled. He was running towards a boy with longer silver hair, who was laughing as the red haired boy picked him up, and twirled him around a bit.

They caught their breath, and rejoined the two other boys still standing where Axel had left them. Sora was smiling a little, Roxas happy on the inside to see it. He liked it when Sora smiled. Riku tilted his head curiously at the new person standing with Roxas.

"Who's that?"

"The name's Sora." Sora nodded his head at Riku.

"I'm Riku." Riku smiled, but when Sora gave a small smile back, Axel made a funny noise. When he realized everyone was giving him a strange look, he sighed.

"Aww, now I have to explain, don't I?"

"Yeah." Riku tapped Axel on the nose.

"Hey!" Axel jumped with surprise. "Well, it's just that's the first time I've seen Sora smile."

"Really?" Riku looked at the smaller boy again, who was engaged in a conversation with Roxas. Well, Roxas was talking, the other was listening to the blond ramble on.

"Yeah." Axel shrugged. "He's a bit of a loner."

"I see." Riku smiled. "We'll get him social in no time!"

"I don't doubt it." Axel shook his head, smiling fondly at the younger boy.

"Are you ready to go now?" Axel and Riku turned to see two identical pairs of blue eyes staring at them.

"Yeah." Axel nodded. "Let's go!"

"Whatever." Sora shrugged, strolling after Axel and Riku.

Before they got too far however, a yell came out of the crowd of students. "DARK!"

Roxas looked at Sora, remembering that this was his last name. He frowned with worry and confusion when he saw Sora tense up. Axel and Riku had come back to see what the holdup was, and were surprised to see a tensed up, wide eyed Sora, trembling a little.

"Sora?" Roxas whispered, grabbing his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Hey!" the call came again "DARK!" Axel and Riku looked around, spotting a boy with blond hair, mostly covered by his hat, and blue eyes strut down the hallway after him. "Long time no see."

"Seifer." Sora had regained his calm, and turned to face the older blond, crossing his arms.

"How've you been?" Seifer smirked. "You know, I didn't expect to see you again."

"I didn't expect to see you either." Sora's voice was cold and flat.

"Well, now."Seifer smirked again at the tone of Sora's voice. "Someone a little upset with his mother?"

"_Bastard!"_ Sora hissed, fury blazing in his eyes, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Well." Seifer knew he'd gotten to the smaller boy. "See you around, _Sor_a!" and with that, he walked away.

"I'm going to fucking _KILL_ him!" Sora snarled, shaking with anger, and clenching his fists so hard that he started to bleed from his nails digging into his palms.

"Whoa, Sora!" Axel put a large hand on Sora's thin shoulder, frowning when Sora flinched away. "It's okay, calm down."

"I'm calm." Sora shrugged, returning to his normal emotionless face.

"Sora..." Roxas sighed, reaching out his own hand to touch Sora's own. He smiled when he felt the smaller boy slip his hand into Roxas's own, tightening his hold for comfort. "Let's get out of here."

Sora nodded, giving Roxas a small smile, and allowing himself to be pulled along by the taller, by three inches, boy.

Axel looked at Riku, nodding his head in the direction of the two boys hands, and Raised his eyebrow.

Riku smirked, shaking his head, knowing Axel had a plan, and it involved all four of them. But mostly Roxas and Sora.

"Hurry up you two!" Roxas called back, Axel and Riku hurrying to do exactly that. Once the boys had reached the doors, they pushed them open, stepping out into the yard, sitting over by a tree that they all liked. Sora looked at the tree with joy written all over his face.

"Your school has a Sakura blossom tree?"

Roxas and the others looked pleased, happy that the youngest there actually seemed to be enjoying something.

"My brother helped me plant a tree like this when I was little." Sora's eyes turned sad, and he sank to the ground, leaning against the tree.

"Sora." Axel paused debating whether or not to ask the question he really wanted to know. "Where is your brother? Every time you mention him, you get sad. Why?"

Sor stiffened, then after a few minutes relaxed. "Well, Axel." Sora turned to stare at the oldest boy. "My brother's name is Squall Leonheart. Although, he prefers Leon. He's older than me by three years, but he and I used to be close. But then..." Sora paused, closing his eyes.

"Then what?" Roxas gently said, reaching out his hand to hold the smaller one's once again.

"Then..." Sora continued, his eyes still closed. "Then mom and Dad got a divorce, and we were separated. I stayed with dad, and mom got Leon. Mom and Leon moved really far away at first, and we used to send each other letters. Now I have no idea where they are. Last time I sent a letter, it was returned, saying they had moved. I was so upset at first. Now I guess I'm a little more used to it. But dad...he's never gotten over it. He blames me for all the problems in his marriage with Mom. He still blames me for Leon and Mom moving away, and losing contact with them." Sora shook his head sadly. "And sometimes..." He stopped, Axel, Riku and Roxas staring at him with wide eyes.

"Sometimes...?" Axel asked, wanting to know more.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to tell you all of that, I shouldn't have said anything." Sora shook his head back and forth a few times, to clear it. "I don't even know why I told you. I guess there's just...something about you three that...makes me want to tell you everything." Sora closed his eyes again, whispering painfully. "But I can't. He'll kill me, I can't."

"Oh, Sora." Roxas sighed, and pulled the smaller one into a warm hug. Sora's eyes widened, and he slowly raised his arms, and wrapped them around the taller boy, completing the embrace.

"Hey!" Axel laughed. "C'mon Riku, I feel left out!" he then hurried over to hug the small boy as well, Riku right after him.

"Man, Sora." Roxas pulled back so he could talk to the boy, Axel and Riku already sitting where they'd been a few minutes ago. "You need to loosen up! You feel like you've never had a hug before!"

Sora shook his head, the others staring at him in complete and utter shock.

"You-you've never had a hug before?" Roxas stuttered in disbelief.

"Well, when I was little, from my brother." Sora shrugged. "That's it though."

"You poor deprived child!" Axel cried dramatically. "Well, since you don't really have one, we'll be your family!"

"Yeah!" Riku was getting excited as well.

"Yeah." Roxas smiled softly at Sora, the smaller boy grabbing a hold of Roxas's shirt, hiding his face in the fabric. "Sora?" Roxas gently coaxed the smaller boy to lift his head up. "What's wrong?"

The others were startled to see tears in the small boy's eyes. Sora sniffed, and pulled out his art pad again, wanting to draw something for his new 'family', to show them his thanks.

"What are you drawing?" Roxas wanted to see, but again Sora wouldn't let him see. This time though, instead of glaring at the blonde, he simply reached up a hand and turned the boy's face away, so he couldn't see. Axel and Riku looked at each other, and smirked once again, as Roxas blushed, Sora's face also showing a tint of red. The three who were not drawing, quietly conversed, leaving the artist to his work. Half an hour later he quietly got up, and stretched, getting the other three's attention. He held out a piece of drawing paper, and Riku, Axel and Roxas crowded around it, eager to see it. They saw on one side, Axel and Riku sitting beside each other, holding hands and laughing at something. But the other side was what made them really pay attention. On the other side, Sora had drawn Roxas and himself leaning against each other, back to back. They were both looking up at the sky, Sora reaching for Roxas's hand that lay in the grass, a content smile on both of their faces. Sora was wearing long sleeves, but Roxas was wearing a t-shirt, a small vest over it. It was very well done, and the three found that it was like looking at a black and white photo it was so real! They were shocked, Riku most of all, since he hadn't even seen Sora's art before this.

"Oh My God!" Riku said, quietly, still shocked. "How the hell do you _do_ that?!"

"Well." Sora shrugged, embarrassed at all the praise he was getting. "When one has spare time and a wandering mind, he needs to find something to do."

"And drawing is your something to do?" Roxas looked from the picture to the boy standing next to him, still embarrassed, and blushing now.

"Yeah." Sora said, shy.

"Well, way to go you!" Roxas cheered, hugging the smaller boy again.

"Thanks." Sora was blushing again, the sight tempting Riku and Axel to 'awwwwww' from all of the cuteness.

"I'm only telling you what I know you deserve." Roxas smiled, sighing as he pulled the smaller into another hug. Sora melted into Roxas's hug this time, the two of them seeming to fit together.

Then the bell had to ruin it. It rang loud and shrill, telling the grumbling students to get to class.

Axel said goodbye to the others, kissing his love quickly before dashing off, not wanting to be too late for his class. Riku laughed, and waved to the other two before pealing out of the yard as fast as he could to get to his class as well.

"What class do you have now Sora?" Roxas asked, curious, hoping that they had the same class. And, as luck would have it, when Sora pulled out his schedule, MUSIC was written,(A/N: and yes it was written just like that! All big and stuff.) Roxas mentally cheering for joy at the sight. "Well, looks like we have music together."

"Good." Sora smiled a little. "We should get going then, ne?"

"Yeah, seeing as how the class is on the other side of the school." Roxas agreed.

"Well, you know where you're going, so lead on!" Sora pointed to the doors, Roxas laughing with him.

"Alright!" Roxas was still laughing. "Let's go!" Roxas grabbed the brunet's hand, and started to pull him along agin. To his surprise though, Sora kept up with him, and even looked like he was enjoying himself. So he wasn't dragging the brunet now, so much as ...holding hands...

They reached the music room, neither out of breath, and chose a seat to sit in, right beside each other.

"So, Sora." the brunet turned his head at the sound of his name. "Do you play an instrument already?" Roxas was curious.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "I can play the piano, and the guitar."

"Base or acoustic?" Roxas asked.

"Both, as well as classical." Sora said, Roxas's eyebrows raising at this.

"Well, guess who's educated?" he was impressed.

"Spare time." Sora shrugged again.

"Oh, I see." Roxas nodded. "Were you ever in a band?"

"Yeah." Sora smiled wistfully. "I was the lead in a band called Caught in the Crossfire. It was so awesome."

"I've heard of you guys!" Roxas exclaimed excitedly. "Axel has too, I'm sure of it, as he was the one who introduced me to your music. Well, that and Neuroticfish."

"Neat." Sora smiled. "So, do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, I play the guitar, acoustic, and base that is, and the drums." Roxas nodded.

"Nice." Sora said, but the boys quieted down, seeing as how the teacher had entered the room.

Owari

So, what do yo think? Please push the blue/purplish button at the bottom of the page! C'mon, it likes you! You'll make it all sad and stuffs...then it'll infect me with it's sadness, and I'll become overrun with those sad feelings, leaving me unable to write anymore! Oh no, the horror! So, to make a long story short, please review. And, for all you out there who didn't guess it, this is a SoraxRoxas fic. CloudxLeon further on. I also don't own Neuroticfish, I don't even remember if I spelled it right, but whatever. However you spell it, I don't own it! But I like it, if that counts...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Find You**

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Well, helloooooooooooooooooooooos! May you have much sugar for you reviewers out there! Thank you sooooooooooo much! I'm still not sure wether or not I'm going to continue this, but if I get enough reviews, I just might! If you can, please let me know if you like this story, just so I know how many people want me to continue it!

On a less serious note, I'm in a little pain right now, seeing as how I smashed my foot against a concrete floor, and snapped my toenail in half. Not fun for anyone, let me tell you! And now the purple elephants are getting mad at me for stalling, so here you go!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kh. Just for the legality of it all. Man the disclaimer sucks. It's so...repetitive, and it reminds you that you really don't own KH. It's so sad...

On with the fic!

**Chapter three- Madness!**

"So." The teacher entered the room, light glinting off of her glasses, smiling gently at the class. "This is my music class. Wonderful. But I must warn you that if you chose to be in this class, that also means that you've chosen to do the work. I'll not have any slacking off, as there isn't a lot of written work involved here. Enough to show me what you're capable of, but on the whole, not a lot." She closed the door, as some noisy students walked by, and sat down at her desk again. "My name is Mrs. Killingbeck, and I hope to know each and every one of you by the end of this week. I have more classes than this one, so sorry if it takes a while to get your name. It will stick eventually." Most of the class smiled a this, liking the teacher already.

"Does anyone here already know how to play an instrument?" The teacher asked, turning to look at all the students. Sora and Roxas raised their hands, along with two other boys, and three girls.

"My, my." She shook her head. "I have a lot to teach. Now, starting with the two look alikes, what instrument(s) do you play?"

"I'm Roxas. I play the acoustic, electric and bass guitar, and the drums." Roxas said, going first. The teacher smiled and nodded, looking at Sora.

"I'm Sora. I play the acoustic, electric, bass, and classical guitar, and the piano." The teacher once again nodded, and looked at a boy at the back.

"I'm-" but before the boy could actually say his name, it was screeched out by someone unexpected. "TIDUS?!" Roxas, along with everyone else in the class turned to look at the amazed brunet boy who was sitting beside Roxas. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Sora?" Tidus's face broke out into a grin. "Man, where've you been?"

"Excuse me." The teacher regained the attention. "It's great that you two know each other, but could I continue with the lesson please?"

"Yes, please excuse me." Sora nodded his head at Mrs. Killingbeck, who smiled at him.

"Alright, thank you. Now, Tidus, what instrument(s) do you play?"

"I can play percussion, tuba, trumpet, and classical and bass guitar."

"Impressive." The teacher nodded at him once as well, and moved on. When she had finished talking to the other three people who could play an instrument, she returned her focus on Roxas, Tidus and Sora. "You three I would like to see after class. Alright?"

"Alright." All three nodded, and she continued.

"Have any of you three been in a band before?"

Tidus and Sora raised their hands.

"Have you been in a band together?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." Sora nodded. "It was called Caught in the Crossfire."

As he said the name, several people screamed, leaping out of their chairs, and throwing themselves at the two boys.

"Alright, THAT"S ENOUGH!!!!!" the teacher screamed at the fawning children, quiet regaining it's pin drop silence. "That's better." She turned to smile at Sora and Tidus. "Well, If you two have been in a band before, care to give us all a demonstration?"

"What?" Tidus looked a little nervous, but Sora nodded, not caring.

"C'mon Tidus." Sora stood up, walking to the front of the room. Tidus also got up, and when he had gotten to the teacher, Sora just glanced at him, before looking once more at the teacher.

"Right, we have some guitars around the storage room, if you'd like to use a couple of them." Sora nodded, and he walked into the storage room, picking out a good guitar. Tidus however, had walked to the back of the room, to the drum set. "Everyone, turn in your chairs so you can see Tidus, and I think I'll have you play back there as well Sora. Just so everyone can see both of you at the same time."

"Sure." Sora shrugged, and set up the equipment needed for his guitar. He strung it around his neck, and lightly strummed it with his fingers. "Would you hit an Eb (flat) for me please?" He asked the teacher. She nodded, and pushed one of the keys on the piano. Sora strummed the chord again, but frowned as it didn't sound right. He adjusted the tuner, and tried again. This time he smiled, as the note came out right on pitch. "Right. Tidus, what song do you wanna play?"

"Ummm..." Tidus thought for a minute. "Let's see...how about Soul on Fire?" he suggested. Sora nodded, and put his fingers over the right strings.

_There's a flame that leads our souls astray  
No one's safe from it's tender touch of pain  
And every day it's looking for new slaves   
To celebrate the beauty of the grave_

We are like the living dead  
Sacrificing all we have  
For a frozen heart and a soul on fire  
We are like the living dead  
Craving for deliverance  
With a frozen heart and a soul on fire

And again we're falling for disgrace  
And hate will shelter us from the rain  
We are enslaved by the sacred heart of shame  
And gently raped by the light of day

We are like the living dead   
Sacrificing all we have  
For a frozen heart and a soul on fire   
We are like the living dead  
Craving for deliverence  
With a frozen heart and a soul on fire

Addicted to our divine despair  
The venom of the cuts we bear. 

_But you will follow us to death_

We are like the living dead   
Sacrificing all we have  
For a frozen heart and a soul on fire   
We are like the living dead  
Craving for deliverence  
With a frozen heart and a soul on fire  
With a soul on  
Soul on   
Soul on  
Fire

Soul on fire 

_We are like the living dead._

_Sacrificing all we have._

_For a frozen heart,_

_And a soul on fire._

_We are like the living dead, _

_Craving for deliverance. _

_With a frozen heart, _

_And a soul on fire._

_(Soul on fire)_

_(With a soul on fire)_

_(With a soul on, soul on, soul on fire)_

_(Soul on fire)_

_(Soul on fire)..._

Ant the song faded away, leaving many avid fans in awe, never expecting them to be this good in person. Even if only a small part of the band was here. Roxas was stunned. Here was one of his favorite bands, performing in his class. In his school. Right in front of him. Too bad the bell rang right then, so the many people swarmed around Sora and Tidus collected their possessions, and sadly walked out of the classroom.

"Well Sora, Tidus." Mrs. Killingbeck said. "That was quite spectacular. Now, if you want, I'm more than willing to let you two and Roxas go into another room off of this main one, and form your own little band if you'd like. All you have to do is show me that you're here, and working hard. And in exchange, you three may go into the practice room, and write or play your own songs. If you'd like to."

"Yeah!" Tidus lit up.

"Sure." Sora nodded, turning to look at Roxas. "Roxas, you in on this?"

"Or coarse!" Roxas was really shocked at the offer.

"Alright, now scoot, my next class will be here soon!" She smiled at the three, who returned it, and they walked out the door.

"Well, it's been great seein' you again Sora!" Tidus smiled. "I never thought I'd see you again. Much less get to play with you again!"

"Who's playing with who?" A voice spoke up from behind them.

"Axel, mind out of the gutter!" Roxas cried.

"Awww, well, at least Riku likes it."

"Hmpf." Roxas huffed, crossing his arms. Sora gave a low chuckle, and Axel eyed him appreciatively.

"You know, You sure you're not into threesomes Riku?" Axel was still eyeing Sora.

"No." Riku shook his head when he saw where Axel's eyes were. "Especially not when someone else we know has him marked out."

"Yeah." Axel sighed with regret. "I know. It's too bad though."

"Axel, you don't even know if he's gay." Riku slapped his forehead.

"Actually, yeah." Sora smirked. "Awww, no threesome? Harsh Riku."

"HA!" Axel pointed at Sora. "YES! Someone else who understands! And who plays along. WHOOT!"

Sora smirked, and Riku laughed, Roxas blushing at some of the remarks coming from Sora and Axel's mouths.

Tidus was long gone by this point, having been pulled along by one of his friends after they passed him.

"Hey Roxas, you wanna make it a foursome?" Sora raised his eyebrow, smirking at the look on the blond's face. "Is that a no?"

"Ummmmm..." Roxas trailed off, not quite sure how to respond.

"Hey, it's time for me to go home now." Sora looked sad, the realization hitting him when multiple students passed the group, heading for the doors to go outside. All of the noise was starting to give Sora a headache, and he winced as a particularly loud group of giggling girls passed him, accidentally brushing him on the way past.

"Hey, you okay?" Roxas was concerned when he saw the younger wince.

"I'm fine. Headache." Sora grimaced. "It'll go away after a while. I'd better get home now. See you guys tomorrow." And after everyone waved at him, he turned and slowly walked out the door.

"Hey, do you think he'll be okay?" Roxas looked worriedly after the brunet.

"Relax, it's just a headache." Axel slung his arm around Roxas's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah." Riku smiled reassuringly at the smaller boy.

"I know, but something's telling me that something more than a headache's wrong. And that many bruises on him can't be normal." Roxas shrugged. "I don't know what it is."

"Well, do you want to go and see what's wrong?" Axel offered. "We could follow him to his house."

"Well, by now he's probably already out of sight and we don't even have the slightest idea where to start." Roxas frowned.

"You're right Roxas." Axel frowned.

"And who decided we were going to pry into his life in the first place?" Riku put his hands on his hips. "Hmmmmm?"

"Yeah." Roxas rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I can't help it though."

"Well, how's this." Riku proposed his idea. "If he's any worse by tomorrow, say any new cuts or whatever, we'll follow him home, k?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Axel raised his fist in the air, dancing around again.

"Axel..." Roxas sighed, shaking his head.

"Yarsh?" He was still dancing.

"Do us all a favor, and stop dancing." Roxas rolled his eyes, the older redhead pouting at the criticism coming from the blond.

"Well, I'm off to see the wizard now guys, see ya later!" Axel waved, coaxing a pout from Riku, and an eye roll from Roxas.

"Yeah, but watch for those flying monkeys." A voice from the doorway said. "They'll get yah every time."

"Sora?" Roxas asked, not knowing why he'd come back. "Why are you back here?"

"Well." Sora smiled sheepishly. "I forgot an important book in my locker, and I had to run all the way back here to get it."

"All the way?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, ummm." Sora paused. "It's called Thomas street."

"Yeah?" Roxas perked up. "That's by Axel's place!"

"Oh, really?" Sora tilted his head to the side rather cutely.

"Yup!" Axel smiled. "What number are you?"

"I'm number 7672." Sora said, smirking when Axel looked a little surprised.

"Dude, I'm like three houses away!"

"Wow." Sora shrugged. "Who knew?"

"Well, in any case, do you wanna walk home with us?" Roxas offered.

"Um, thanks but no thanks, sorry guys. Maybe next time, I've really got to run now. I'm a little late." Sora frowned.

"Late for what?" Riku was curious.

"Oh, just getting home and all." Sora smiled. "Dad likes it when I'm home on time."

"I see." Roxas was disappointed.

"Sorry." Sora said again, looking at just Roxas this time.

"Well, next time, right?" Roxas smiled at the brunet.

"Yeah!" Sora smiled at the blond, but when he saw the clock on the wall near them, his eyes grew wide, and a terrified squeak released itself from his lips. "Oh My God, I've _really_ got to go now! See you guys tomorrow!" and with that, he turned around and dashed out the door.

"Wait! You didn't get your-" Roxas called after him, but was not answered, as Sora had already left.

"Isn't that strange?" Roxas narrowed his eyes. "He said he came here to get an important book, but he didn't even go get it. He wasn't even in the direction of his locker."

"Wow." Riku blinked. "How do you know where his locker is?"

"Stalker-ish much Roxas?" Axel teased, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Roxas protested, a blush working it's way across his face. "His locker is near mine, I saw it on his schedule."

"Riiiiiiight." Axel smirked.

"Oh, shut it Axel!" Roxas shoved the older boy a little, growling under his breath.

Axel was about to tease the blond more, but Riku gently grabbed his arm, and shook his head. Axel sighed, but said no more. The walk home was silent for Riku, who's house was closer to the school then the other's.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel got the smaller's attention.

"Yes." Roxas's answer was curt.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Roxas looked up at the taller in confusion.

"I said I'm sorry." Axel looked away from the blond. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Oh, you think I'm angry at you?" Roxas laughed.

"You're not?" Axel was confused now. "Then why were you so quiet?"

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About Sora?" Axel said, but with no tease added in.

"Yeah." Roxas sighed. "You know, how he was talking about his father, and how he's still mad at Sora. Do you think..." he trailed off, looking worried.

"That it was his dad hurting him?" Axel continued. "It's possible, but I think it's better to wait and see tomorrow. If he has any new injury on him we'll ask. But that's about all we can do for him without proof of abuse."

Roxas frowned. "I guess. I can't help but worry about him though. He's the only person who ever actually made me feel like I didn't have to hide who I was, or watch what I say. Besides you and Riku, but it's even stronger around him."

"You love him, don't you?" Axel quietly asked the smaller boy.

"Well, I think so, but then why do I feel the same around you and Riku?"

"That's easy." Axel smiled. "You say that feeling gets stronger around Sora?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

"Well, that's because you love us too, just in a different way."

"That makes sense." Roxas smiled. "Yeah."

"Wow, Axel has a nugget of wisdom in him." Riku snickered.

"Hey!" Axel frowned playfully at Riku. "That was just plain mean!"

"Well, regardless, it was said. What are you gonna do about it?" Riku said sassily.

"Hmpf." Axel turned away from Riku. "Well, for you, no sex for a week."

"Axel!" Riku blushed, flailing his arms.

"Yes?" Axel was calm outwardly, but on the inside he was rolling around laughing.

"Not in front of Roxas!"

"Thanks Riku." Roxas rolled his eyes. "But you can't use me as an excuse anymore."

"Eh?" Riku was confused. "Oh well. It'll have to wait. I'll see you two later." He waved his goodbyes, and walked up the sidewalk to his front door.

"Bye Riku!" Roxas called back, waving as well.

"Goodbye love!" Axel called, Riku shaking his head at the taller boy, but laughing just the same.

Owari

Well, that seemed like a good place to end it. For now, anyways. Please, continue to let me know if you like it, so I will continue to post! If you don't tell me you like it, I may not get enough reviews to keep it going. In that case, I'll just have to post whatever else I have done at that point, and leave it. I wouldn't remove it, I would never do that to my readers. Oh, and Caught in the Crossfire isn't a real band. I made it up. Neat though, ne?


End file.
